Kurt
"''Some get high on drugs, and narcotics. For others, it's the rush of miniscule things, such as intercourse. For me, the only cure in this world that's worth anything is the thrill of the fight! To hack your opponent's body into unrecognizable dog food! I love it!!!"-The MB's conscience'' Profile Species: Enchanted Blade Race: Technically caucasian Height: Irrelevant Weight: Irrelevant Likes: Fighting, eating, more fighting, slaughtering. Dislikes: Weaklings, human morals and ideals. Title: "Blauwe Kaken" Best Quote: "Honor? Not tasty enough. Valor? The hell is that? In order for a fight to be its fullest, one must battle like it's their dying breath! That's the true joy of life! None of these ideals will get you anywhere! It's through the process of beautiful combat in which one achieves eternal bliss!" Fairy Tale Inspiration:'' The Sword in the Stone'' Appearance In sword form, Kurt appears as a seraded nodachi with jagged edges and a saphire handle. Cracks naturally run along the blade due to constant usage, but in peak condition the blade is clear enough to see one's reflection. The scabbard is a dark blue, with a bronze oval guard, and a grayish tska-ito. In "human" form, Kurt appears as a middle-aged man with dark gray hair. He sports a dark blue, almost black, longcoat with crimson lining, black long pants, and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves. Kurt refuses to wear a shirt, as he believes it tarnishes one's pride to fight in battle. Dark blue boots accompany him, and Kurt is never seen without a pair of dark tinted sunshades. If injured, one lens of the shades will be broken, while the other will remain intact, revealing ice blue eyes. In this form, he resembles the youth of his former wielder, Kurt Owens. Biography Long ago, an ancient and powerful warrior was given an enchanted blade named Blauwe Kaken. It was said to posess a never ending hunger for battle. This warrior, known as Kurt Owens, took his new weapon and cut down any and all opposed his beliefs and ideals. Many wars were waged, and finally, peace had been obtained at long last. Kurt, old and frail, died a peaceful death, knowing that the world could finally thrive without him. It is commonly believed that this original Kurt Owens is responsible for the world wide peace witnessed today. However, Kurt's mythical blade hungered for more. With the departure of its master, the sword forced itself to take earthly form. Thus, the sword crafted itself in the image of its master in his prime youth and set out on a journey to find any opponent worthy of challenging its mythical powers. Taking on its master's namesake, the enchanted weapon wanders alone, crossing blades with anyone it encounters. Personality As a weapon, and as a "human", the newly christened Kurt is a battle maniac, and is obssesive with finding strong and worthy opponents. This passion is so deeply rooted, that Kurt will disregard any and all injuries he sustains until he's on the verge of death. Kurt is not above rampaging freely just to spark a conflict and reaction. Furthermore, Kurt looks down on the morals of man in disgust, claiming that emotions are what cloud a warrior's mind. However, Kurt does hold a personal hatred against fighting those weaker than him, or the defenseless. Kurt grudgingly acknowledges this as a former trait of his master, now passed on to him. This fact alone greatly irritates him. In any battle, Kurt will always go all out, as he genuinely beleieves that a good fight deserves each side to unleash their full potential. Despite all this, Kurt holds great repsect to those who take the time to clean and repair his damaged sword form. He also has an unhealthy habit of eating large amounts of food, presumbly meat. This parallels his lust to fight as a weapon. While meat fills his hunger, only battle can quench his thirst. Abilities and Fighting Skills "Eat, kill, eat, kill, eat, kill....it's like my own personal catch phrase!"-'''The MB's conscience' As far as powers go, the newly Blauwe Kaken has little. In its human form, the sword will simply resort in swinging its blade. However, these are no random slashes, as these swings have immense power backed it, able to cut a mountain if needed. The blade posseses an incredible amount of durability, as it is not easily broken; its human state will continue fighting despite all damage it recieves. True to its fighting style, Kurt will continue to battle this way for exactly two minutes. If the opponent is still living, then Kurt will fully unleash his powers as the Blauwe Kaken. The blade is will then be charged with high voltages of electricity, and it will emit a shining blue aura. At this point, the sword becomes nigh unbreakable, and is filled with a bloodlust and desire to witness the complete destruction of its unlucky target. The strikes will get relatively faster in precision, and Kurt's durability will increase dramatically to the point, that he will only stop fighitng if the wounds are too severe, at which then he will revert back to sword form. Other abilities in this awakened state includes casting bolts of lighting from the sword, causing violent thunderstorms, and even using people as living electrical conductors if penetrated by the blade. Naturally, it would take a being of great magnitude to master, let alone wield the Blauwe Kaken. Combat Style As the original Kurt possesed a unique fighting style fashioned after feaudal samurais, the Blauwe Kaken does not. Instead, the weapon chooses to simply charge any opponent in its humanely form, casting strategy and tactical thinking to the side. Interestingly enough, the weapon will hold back against its foes for a porton of two minutes, contradicting its belief of fighting all out. However, if the opponent survives these two minutes, then Kurt will unleash his full potential to destroy the enemy. Relationships The Story So Far... Location: No sightings have been reported of the Blauwe Kaken. Maybe because all the witnesses are dead....? Theme: Battle Ignition'' Battle Theme: Vision Author's Musings So here is my third character. And he's a sword! But only a true master can dare to hope to wield such a monstrous tool... "Blauwe Kaken" is Dutch for "Blue Jaws". All images and songs belong to their respectful owners. Category:MB's Property Category:MB's Toolbox